just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Former BLU Pyromaniac
Former BLU Pyromaniac is The VIOLET Pyro's back story before he became a member of the VIOLET Team. Story (Unrevised) (Started: August 29, 2017. Revision Count: 7. Latest Revision: Septmber 25, 2017) Eye for an Eye Jethro knew he can't keep up on this rate, losing two friends simultaneously in the battlefield will drive him insane. Gritting his teeth, he tightens the grip on his fire axe resting by his side. The Administrator said that the BLU "subjects", Scout and Engineer, will be replaced on the upcoming day. He got up from the balcony where he is sitting and went silently into his room, lazily towing his axe. He opens the door, immediately disposing his mask and axe carelessly on the night table and sat on his neat bed, resting his gloved hands on his scarred face. He didn't bother turning the lights on, his room gradually succumbed in darkness as the sun disappeared from the horizon. He silently sighs through his nose as the terrible memories flooded at the back of his mind. In his memories, the way that BLU Scout is killed was brutal, being pinned down by the RED Heavy is one of the worst nightmares for the BLU Team. Jethro was able to run away when he saw The RED Heavy grabbed BLU Scout by the head and mercilessly smashed him on the ground, a loud crack followed by a maniacal laughter echoed on Badwater. Knowing that he isn't dead, the RED Heavy called the sober RED Demoman and the drunken Scottman beat him up with his bottle over and over, laughing wildly as blood splattering upon the sandy ground. Not having enough of this brutal fun, the RED Heavy pulled out his shotgun and blows off his victim's head off. Two RED mercenaries' laughter filled the air and it was cut short as BLU Soldier and Demoman arrived too late at the scene but able to finish off the two with their impressive cooperation and synced movements. Next is Engineer, who was murdered by the RED team's Sniper and Spy. Though it's less brutal than BLU Scout, Jethro's blood boils and clenched his fists until the knuckles turned white. He heard from injured BLU Spy that he heard a gunshot from afar and Engineer's muffled screaming ended briefly. He went out of the medical bay and saw Engineer's back and right foot bleeding. A few seconds passed by, he heard the all familiar RED Spy's dark chuckle. BLU Spy knew that the RED's Spy was able to escape before he can manage to catch up to him. "Jethro?" the familiar German-accent made his blue eyes snap wide open and his body tenses up. "Med.. Ruprecht, you scared me there" Jethro says and his tenses shoulders relaxed in relief. He motioned to his door. "You know how to knock right?" "It's open" Ruprecht retorted and flick the light switch on, "I haven't checked on your wounds" The BLU Pyro shuffled uneasily and gripped on his injured knee. Ruprecht sighs and pushes his glasses on the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and middle finger. "I won't force you to go into my lab" He said gently, grabbing the door knob, "Just at least treat that before it get infected. You know that you have your own medical kit under your bed" The door was gently closed and Jethro is left alone once again. BLU Massacre As promised, the replacements of Scout and Engineer arrived in early morning. The Scout is a bit taller than his previous predecessor and has a long, black curly hair down to his shoulders. Jethro smiled a bit and rolled his eyes behind his mask as the goofy Scout shakes hands with him. The Engineer, however, is a bit timid. He's as the same height like his predecessor but leaner and athletic. The BLU team warmly welcomes them and taught them the rules. The BLU members know each other very well until their Sniper was killed by the brutal RED Spy, the same one who killed their Engineer. This leaves the team being grief strickened that most of the members barely touch their meals and focused on their usual tasks. Realizing that they are somehow pieces on the chess, Engie and Sol - surprisingly enough - held a meeting to their fellow BLU members where the Administrator couldn't hear them. In this meeting, all words remain unpoken and all members have come up their sign languages that they communicate with while the Administrator is watching through her cameras. The BLU Team survived long enough because of these unspoken words until the recent incident. "So, you guys have...?" The new Engineer made an effort of drawing an 'L' on the air with his forefinger. All members, except the new Scout, nodded. "We can't risk losing another teammate so let's fight our a**es off" Soldier said, crossing his arms upon his chest, "We'll protect each other no matter what!" Jethro glances at Soldier, or Johnzie, and gave him a small smile behind his mask. John looked at direction as if he sensed his smile, his oversized helmet wobbling as he smiled back and nodded. He turned back to the new recruits and gave them further instruction how the BLU team cooperates and make their plans. At least Soldier softened up a teensy bit after they lost their Sniper. Later, the battle began in Badwater once again, Soldier and Heavy push the cart with Medic in tow, healing them with the Medigun. Spy, as usual, went ahead to see how RED is building their defenses up. Jethro, Scout, Demoman and Engie standby as they wait for Spy and he came back when their cart reaches their first checkpoint. "Let's move forward, gentlemen" He says and vanishes into the thin air once again. The four moved forward and the Sniper shouting at them, "Got your back, mates!" Jethro quickly sign languages to Engie and the latter sets up a mini-sentry and a dispenser. He helped him carry the Dispenser up to the first checkpoint. Upon setting the machine down, Demo and Scout moved forward to see if the trio pushing the cart are alright. A few seconds passed by, they reached the second checkpoint. Shouts from RED team saying "retreat" echoing through the buildings. This is going good after they eliminated the RED Heavy and the Demoman, the main defenses of the RED team. Later on, BLU Sniper proceed to follow Pyro and Engineer as they are the support after the cart pushed its way through the second checkpoint. Sniper was able to shot the RED Scout's head off while almost bashing his bat on Ruprecht out of frustration. Demoman was able to take out the RED Engineer's Sentry Gun and his Dispenser without actually killing him, rendering his team defenseless. While being the last on the line, Jethro himself being dragged backwards and a spine-chilling knife pointed on his side while a slender arm stranggle around his neck, making him drop his flamethrower. "Greetings, BLU Pyro" the RED Spy's voice hissed. Jethro didn't dare to struggle back but managed to let out a low grunt. "Your precious teammates won't last long, as I speak" He let out a dark chuckle. Feeling his arm loosened, Jethro break himself free and attempted to hit the RED Spy by swinging his fire axe at the double-faced snake. "You son of a-!" His words were cut short as his enemy pulled his Revolver and pointed it at his head while pointing his own Flare Gun at his enemy's chin. "This is getting interesting" The RED Spy's gray, stormy eyes glared through the BLU Pyro's lenses. "You are trained well than the other Pyros I met" { to be added } Aftermath - Reminisce - Category:The Fan of Wiki/Stuff Category:The VIOLET Team